


Ich gehör nur dir【我只属于你】

by Jade_L



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_L/pseuds/Jade_L
Summary: 一句独属于Mate和Maya的台词。





	Ich gehör nur dir【我只属于你】

**Author's Note:**

> rps预警！！情节什么的都是本cp狗胡编乱造，请不要追究，宝冢什么的都是瞎编的。
> 
> 背景设置是2012年一粒沙在日本的20周年演出。

这门亚洲的语言对她而言还是太难了。

Maya只能尽量回英语，还是在猜着别人说话的意思的前提下勉强应和的。尽管五年前她在这里办过好几场演唱会，还是有太多东西不熟悉了。每当这种时候，她都不自觉的会看向Mate，毕竟他是剧组公认的语言能手，在飞机上也不忘练习日语。

今天后台吵吵嚷嚷的，好像是有电视台来采访。果然，主持人和东宝演员一起来介绍一粒沙的相关事项，是例行宣传了。Maya走出来面对镜头的时候，依然听不懂主持人讲的是什么。幸好Mate就在旁边，他很自然的搂着她的肩膀，替她做介绍。Maya轻松了一些，开始夸这次的制作是多么用心，当然，她也夸了Mate的tod有多么好。大家都在笑，Mate凑到她耳边说了一句，“ありがとう”①。

第二天，排练告一段落，剧组都放假了。Maya对自己的行程暂时还没什么打算。这时候Mate敲她的房间门,问她对宝冢演出感不感兴趣。“她们从96年就开始演一粒沙，我原来看过几次她们的其他演出。”Maya知道日本有宝冢歌剧团，她觉得全女性成员挺有意义的，就是不知道各位演员唱功怎么样。Mate兴致勃勃的拉着她，“筹备一粒沙20周年这么久了，看看其他人怎么演绎的岂不是很有意思？”

演出结束了。谢幕的时候，他俩一起站起来鼓掌。他俩坐的靠前，正在鞠躬的演员应该是发现了Mate,向他招手打眼色。等观众散场后，有工作人员请他们去后台，女演员们热烈的欢迎。Maya也听不懂他们在说什么。但是她听到了Mate用英语重复的几句，你真的演的特别好，你的女王让我很感动。

心头突然浮起来疑问，并且遏制不住。

一晃眼Elisabeth 20周年了，从94年开始，自己扮演这个角色也已经18年了。Maya最喜欢，合作时间最长的Der Tod，毫无疑问就是Mate了。他俩是舞台上的灵魂搭档，只有跟他在一起，Maya才能迸发出自己在舞台上最大的能量。她清楚的明白，她是女王。

但是Mate呢，他是这样想的吗。他俩的合作固然很愉快，可是Mate与其他人的合作也同样很开心，他在奥地利，德国，匈牙利，日本，都长期扮演着死神的角色，那么他心里印象最深的女王是谁呢？舞台搭档都是一样的心有灵犀吗？

他们演员之间一般是避免互相比较，也不会特别过问别人的看法，这样既是自信，也是不招惹闲言碎语的一个办法。可是这会儿Maya罕见的忍不住了。她拍拍自己的脸，轻声嗨了自己一下。自己是怎么回事呢。

走到剧院外，Maya终于开了口。“Mate?”“怎么了？”“嗯，我知道这样问可能你很难回答，咱们都演一粒沙这么久了，你有最喜欢的.......”忽然一阵人潮涌过来，原来Mate被他日本的fangirl认出来了。“正好”，Maya心想，反正是个蠢问题。

20周年表演很好，称得上是完美。阔别维也纳河畔剧院7年了，他俩又一次奉献了完整的演出。谢幕时Mate握紧她的手鞠躬，突然，他把头微微扭过来，“你不用问那个问题的”，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我只对你唱过 _ich gehör nur dir_ 啊”②。

那道目光灼伤了她，火辣辣的，从她耳边旋起，围绕周身。Maya不知道要说什么，身体的记忆回溯到她有一次跌倒在海滩上。那时候她气息紊乱，身体一半浸在海水里，一半晾在阳光下。

**原来答案在那么久前就袒露给她，在她还毫无疑问的时候。**

①即中文“谢谢”的意思  
②即中文“我只属于你”的意思


End file.
